heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.02.26 - No Loki in Bludhaven
Thursday afternoon, and the city of Bludhaven was patrolled by some mercenaries to keep it calm. Or rather keep the heroes out, as it appeared to Nicky. But someone must know where they brought that mask. Where Loki had went. What had happened to her friend. And somehow... it had appeared to her that he best place to start looking was the place no hero would dare to thread after what had happened in the last time. Bludhaven. Where that Deathstroke-guy reigned the night. Not unless you are one that doesn't really consider yourself a hero. There is no real reason for him to be here but his car broke down not too far away. Bruce is walking about trying to get a cellphone signal, "Oh come on. I should have brought my satellite phone." Nicky didn't even had a cellphone, but as the guy with the phone passed her she did give him a smile "uhm... There is a phone with quarters over at the corner." She told him as he ranted about his phone, pulling the jacket closer around her. The voice causes him to turn, "A payphone? They still have those around here?" Bruce hasn't seen or actually used one of those in years. He begins feeling at his pockets, "No change. That would be my luck of course." Nicky sighed as she searched her pockets and produced a pair of quarters "not too much, but should be enough for like four minutes. Or you do an R-call.." she told. "Maybe you have your lucky day today?" "An R-Call?" Bruce questions, "I am just calling for a tow. My car broke down that wa...." he notices it basically has already been stripped. "My car..." walking towards the seemingly shell of it. This of course brings up a little bit of bubbling anger inside of him. "I guess now I need a cab." That Bludhaven was THAT fast with stripping down a car was even news to Nicky. "Wow... I mean... Seems like we better get out of here?" she said, trembling a moment, as she realized it might not have been a good idea to come here. She couldn't fight for the good of her life after all. Bruce manages to calm himself down, "Sounds like a good idea." he tells her, "I am Bruce by the way. Perhaps walking out might be better than just standing to wait for a cab." "Nicky Steiff." the girl replied, making sure to try to keep up with him as he started to move. "I think over there was the bus. If they stop or drive today. I mean, I walked over the bridge, but that took me like two hours..." "Pleasure to meet you, Nicky." Bruce says as they walk noticing a bus. "Two hours to walk across a bridge? were you sightseeing?" Nicky shook the head, pointing towards the bridge which felt like 10 kilometers away "I meant till here. And I'm not a runner..." "So why are you wandering around out here anyway? Aren't your parents worried about you?" Bruce asks as hey come to the bus stop where he sits down looking at his phone hoping for a signal but simply puts it away. Nicky chuffed once on the mentioning of her parents, shaking the head "Na, those not. Lois maybe, but she knows I'm looking to get my friend back. Some green thing seemed to have had a hunger for him..." This made him wonder a little bit, "Green thing?" Bruce is slightly worried because when he Hulks out he doesn't always remember what he does in that state. "Need help in finding your friend?" "If you happen to be an expert in Green Lantern constructs or green alien tentacle monster anatomy, sure, you can help." Nicky sighed a moment, then looked at the far away bridge "I just hope he is well..." He doesn't readily make away if he knows either of those things. At least she didn't mention a big hulking monster. "What is your friends name? Maybe I've heard of him." Bruce looks towards the bridge as well. Nicky sighed a tad as she kept up at his side, Thinking about it a moment "Loki." A few seconds she did let the word sink in, then she spoke up again "I mean, he is totally not an evil person! He's just a boy about my age who happens to be outcast by his Family." "I know that feeling." Bruce admits, "The name sounds familiar but I can't say I've actually met him. So are you saying the Green Lantern or some alien tentacle thing grabbed him?" "Or something that looked like it, yes. We were at some museum and then he took that thing and went all tentacle and BAM gone he was." Nicky said, sighing some. "I think it was also in the news..." He heard about it surely, "Like into a portal maybe?" Bruce inquires, "I am because I am into science. Which museum exactly?" "No idea, I have no degree in Quantum mechanics or magic... But it was the Gotham one." Nicky said, smirking some. "What does it matter?" "I do so..." Bruce says, "It matters because it might be the key in finding him. The more you know then the more you can find the key." "Wait, you have a degree in Magic and you break your car?" Nicky asked, sounding outraged. "I thought magicians could fly and fix cars on the fly." Bruce Banner laughs at this, "No no quantum mechanics and physics." he corrects that. "I'm not a magician. Wish it was that easy for me." he stops hearing a couple of voices behind them. Looking over his shoulder he notices a couple of guys trailing them. "That means you can try to pinpoint where he is? I sooo hope you can find him. I tried to call his brother, but he didn't even pick up the phone..." Nicky told not noticing the guys. "Who is his brother?" Bruce asks stepping closer to her side walking along with her still. "I can definitely try to pinpoint him. Your friend does he have a cellphone?" “The phone was left where he vanished... But Thor-jerk didn't even try to take the call, and when he appeared he was all mean to him." Nicky pouted some, sighing as she followed. "Can you still pinpoint him then?"" "Thor?" Bruce asks, "I know him. But I am sure I can find him. I'll bring some stuff to see if I can figure out the rift he went through to know where he was taken. Figure that out and then we can figure out how to get him back." "I so hope that you can help..." Nicky said as she tried to keep up with Bruce. He was taller by far after all. One of the guys throw something that pelts Bruce in the back of the head. For a brief moment his eyes flash Hulk green before stopping to turn around. He notices the object is a piece of his car. "I really wouldn't do that again." he warns the two. "Its best you two really just walk away." Category:Log